1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to mounting integrated circuit packages to printed circuit boards.
2. The Background Art
Printed circuit boards and integrated circuits are well known. With reference to FIG. 1, in the past integrated circuit packages 10 and 12 have been connected by plural conductive leads 13 and 15, respectively, to electrical connecting pads 14 of a printed circuit board 16, either on one side only, or on both sides of the board 16, as shown. The leads 13 and 15 may be connected to the pads 14 by suitable means, such as by soldering. The currently preferred form of attachment is by Surface Mount Technology (SMT) which is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
In this configuration, the integrated circuit packages 10 and 12 project outwardly from the board 16. In many instances, it is desirable to place separate printed circuit boards closely together in a mother board/daughter board or similar configuration, since a high density of circuitry may be needed, and the projecting integrated circuit packages 10 and 12 obstruct such close placement of the boards 16.